


Поляна чудес

by Olivushka



Series: Некромант [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivushka/pseuds/Olivushka
Summary: - Значит, я выиграл на этот раз? Самое время угождать победителю… - Грас поднял руку вверх и опустил ее на плечи девушки, что сидела рядом. Вор нежно приобнял Гидру за плечи, намереваясь, повеселится сегодня от души. – Что насчет тебя, радость моя?Гидра даже не посмотрела на  расслабившегося вора, продолжая перебирать оставшиеся карты.- Любовь победит все преграды на своем пути.





	1. Chapter 1

Таверна гудела подобно переполненному улью – люди самых разных мастей собрались в этом месте, чтобы отметить конец тяжелого трудового дня и выпить кружечку крепкой медовухи. Большая часть посетителей были крестьянами. Было несколько стражников, отдыхающих после патруля и держащих ухо востро, мало ли что приключится. Кто-то делился новостями и слухами их других областей, кто-то яростно играл в кости и карты на деньги и проигрывал последние штаны, а кто-то напивался в свое удовольствие, забываясь. За одним из таких столиков сидела одна весьма интересная компания, привлекающая к себе общее внимание слишком любопытных посетителей. Молодые девушки и мужчины играли в карты и оживленно спорили о необычных для простых крестьян вещах. 

\- Как такое вообще возможно?! – Рыжая девушка яростно закричала, размахивая какой-то картой в своей руке. Она подскочила со своего места, не сдерживая бушующих в ней эмоций. – Как король может проиграть какой-то уличной шлюхе?!

Войка, а именно так звали девушку, кинула карту на стол и с грохотом уселась обратно на свое место. На карте был изображен суровый мужчина с седыми волосами и густой короткой бородой. Его глаза светились мудростью и легким лукавством, на голове была красивая корона, инкрустированная драгоценными камнями. Плечи его украшал красный плащ, а на груди красовались качественные королевские доспехи. Карта была совершенно безмолвна.

\- В этом вся и прелесть. Кто мог знать, что его высочество так любит женское внимание.

Светловолосый мужчина, сидевший напротив Войки, загадочно улыбнулся и повертел в руках карту с изображением молодой пышногрудой девушки. Грас прикоснулся губами к изображению и положил его на стол, поверх короля. Девушка, изображенная на карте, кокетливо улыбнулась и тряхнула копной густых каштановых волос. На ее лице был виден небольшой притворный румянец. Мужчина победно улыбнулся, с довольным выражением лица откидываясь на спинку своего стула. С одной стороны от него сидела молодая блондинка, с другой был широкоплечий юноша, в котором можно было мгновенно разглядеть большую силу и желание драться за правое дело. Его глаза бегали по картам, что он держал в собственных руках. На лице была озадаченность и смятение.

\- В чем дело Дамьен? – Вор, никогда не отличавшийся тактичностью заглянул за плечо молодого человека, разглядывая чужие карты. На одной из карт были изображены совсем юные девушка и молодой человек, держащиеся за руки. Молодые люди не смотрели на Дамьена и Граса, а были полностью погружены в себя и свои личные переживания. Блондин не знал предназначение этих карт, но неоспоримо признавал их красоту и необычную грусть, которую эти молодые люди вызывали. – Что это карта значит?

Грас забрал карту из рук озадаченного мечника и положил на стол перед высоким мужчиной, что сидел напротив светловолосой девушки. Кайрон оторвал взгляд от собственных карт. Некромант даже не взял карту в руки, чтобы взглянут на нее.

\- Несчастные возлюбленные. Не самая удачная карта для такого как Дамьен.

Войка спрыснула в кулак и добродушно улыбнулась, пихая уснувшего паладина в бок. Мужчина вздрогнул и резко открыл глаза, выпуская карты, что были в руках. Они рассыпались по столу и товарищи с любопытством начали разглядывать открывшиеся карты – кажется, вор победил на тот раз.

\- Значит, я выиграл на этот раз? Самое время угождать победителю… - Грас поднял руку вверх и опустил ее на плечи девушки, что сидела рядом. Вор нежно приобнял Гидру за плечи, намереваясь, повеселится сегодня от души. – Что насчет тебя, радость моя?

Гидра даже не посмотрела на расслабившегося вора, продолжая перебирать оставшиеся карты.

\- Любовь победит все преграды на своем пути.

Девушка повернулась к вору, показывая ему карту несчастных возлюбленных. Молодая пара на ней танцевала какой-то медленный танец. Юноша кружил свою возлюбленную, не смея оторвать от нее зачарованный взгляд. Грас перекинул взгляд на свою карту с пышногрудой девушкой – на изображении была та же самая девушка, но лицо ее было стыдливо прикрыто платком. Вор недоверчиво повертел карту в руке, будто надеясь, что картинка на ней изменится. Кайрон подтвердил слова Гидры одним молчаливым кивком. Дамьен не сразу понял случившегося. 

\- Да ладно вам! – Грас разочарованно убрал руки с плеч девушки. Мужчина и не думал, что в этом мире еще существуют подобные отношения. Романтика и долгие ухаживания, тайные встречи под балконом возлюбленной – все это осталось в карте, что лежит на старом дубовом столе в одной из типичных таверн на краю Хаммерская. – Я даже удивлен.

Вор окончательно капитулировал, отдавая победу своему товарищу.

\- Давай, Дамьен. Жги. А я залью свое горе сладким пивом. 

Мужчина отвлёкся от друзей, намереваясь найти себе еще вкусной выпивки. Напиться он, конечно, не напьется, но на душе у него станет чуточку легче. Грас встал из-за стола, ненадолго оставляя друзей. Четыре пары любопытных глаз уставились на Дамьена.

\- Ну, что скажешь? – Войка закинула ногу на ногу и откинулась на своем стуле с важным видом. Ее не особо радовал тот факт, что она проиграла – задания выполнять никто не любит. Девушка была довольна тем, что этот раунд выиграл Дамьен, а не Грас. У последнего слишком буйная и извращённая фантазия. Палладин, кажется, снова спал с открытыми глазами. Кайрон и Гидра сохраняли нейтралитет. От мечника не стоило ждать очень сложных пожеланий или чего-то невероятного – карты исполнять все, но в рамках разумного и действительного. Кайрон сразу предупредил товарищей о том, что исполненные желания могут быть сотворены в самых разных формах, вне зависимости от фантазии самого заказчика. Так, например, в последний раз, когда выиграл вор, он пожелал теплого отношения к себе со стороны милых женских существ. Точно Грас не уточнил, каких именно, за что и поплатился. – Только давай без морщинистых старушек, как наш дорогой извращенец.

Рыжая девушка гадко улыбнулась подошедшему назад вору с выпивкой, услышавшему последнюю фразу. Дамьен как и прежде сидел с сосредоточенным лицом и усердно думал над своей новой проблемой. То, что хотел загадать именно он, мягко говоря, неосуществимо. И если он расскажет вслух, то окажется в глазах друзей еще большим извращенцем, чем Грас. Тот хотя бы интересуется женским полом. А он? Он то же интересуется женским полом, не так активно, конечно. Еще его интересует то, что не относится к женщинам и это другая часть проблемы. Мечник скосил глаза на Кайрона, который безразлично перебирал разбросанные по столу карты.

Пока Дамьен тайком разглядывал некроманта, между Войкой и Грасом успела пройти нехорошая искра вражды. Вор с издевкой отвечал на выпады рыжей девушки, откровенно издеваясь над ней. Блондин ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему нравилось доводить Войку до белого каления, шутить над ней, а затем сбегать, не оставляя за собой никаких следов. Паладин однажды назвал их мужем и женой, за что чуть не был бит обоими. Войка и Грас постоянно цапались друг с другом, но до серьезных драк никогда не доходило, как и сейчас. Девушка соскочила со своего места, намереваясь показать вору, кто из них прав. Между ними находился стол, но это не помешало ей протянуть руки к блондину и попытаться ударить его. Грас рассмеялся в лицо девушке и неловко дернулся, совершенно забывая о напитке, что была у него в руках. Янтарная жидкость выплеснулась из глубокой кружки и полетела в ничего не подозревающих посетителей, за соседним столом. 

Не трудно было понять, чем обернётся такая неловкость. Грас ловко увернулся от летящего в него кулака, с горечью понимая, что расплескал абсолютно все пиво. Потревоженный мужчина яростно атаковал вора, надеясь проучить его, но вместо этого врезался в чужой стол, переворачивая его вместе с картами и кружками с пивом. Это привело к абсолютно нормальной реакции окружающих. Уже через несколько мгновений по всей таверне летали стулья, а люди яростно цеплялись друг другу за волосы в попытке ударить соперника. Из-за кого началась вся эта потасовка, уже никого не волновало – мужчины, будто сорвавшиеся с цепи звери мутузили друг друга.

Грас получал свою порцию удовольствия, с легкостью уходя от намеченных на него кулаков. Не сказать, что это сильно его напрягало – он, будто играючи носился от одного человека к другому, параллельно зарабатывая себе карманные расходы, обкрадывая незадачливых посетителей. Вор не собирался обчищать все до нитки – немного денег на выпивку и не более того. Боковым зрением он видел рыжую Войку, сметающую всех на своем пути – девушка в своей родной стихии. Иногда блондину казалось, что ей впору было родиться мужчиной.

Единственными непричастными к общей вакханалии людьми были трое – Вито, умаявшийся за день, Гидра и Кайрон. Все трое находились хозяйской барной стойки. Хозяин заведения никак не выдавал своего настроения, по поводу творившегося бедлама. Но его глаза ясно выдавали все его мысли – сейчас он подсчитывал огромные убытки, которые принес этот неблагоприятный день. Палладин сопел в нос, стоя с закрытыми глазами и не обращая внимания на общую шумиху. Девушка с мужчиной о чем-то неспешно переговаривались, рассматривая бушующих людей. Грас пригляделся к ним, пытаясь по губам прочесть, о чем они говорят, но быстро стушевался, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд некроманта. Грас отвернулся в сторону, начинаясь срочными поисками Дамьена, о котором, кажется, все забыли. А юноша в это время прекрасно проводил свой досуг, швыряясь в разные стороны лезущими на него людьми. Подобная драка ничего серьезного для такого сильного человека не значит – легкая разминка перед серьезным боем. Блондин изящно увернулся от пролетевшего мимо него мужчины и направился к другу. 

Дамьен весело улыбался, кидая очередного человека в сторону. В его личные планы не входила драка в этом заведении, но если есть шанс, то почему его не использовать? Мечник не собирался убивать или сильно калечить нападающих на него мужчин, он слегка разминется и не более того. Ему нужны более достойные и сильные соперники, внушающие страх и ужас, а это лишь обычные крестьяне и рабочий класс, выплескивающий свою застоявшуюся энергию и агрессию. Дамьен оскалился, впечатывая очередного соперника в стену. Чем занимаются остальные, он не знал. В паре метров от него была слышна Войка и его ругательства. А впереди маячил вор и с интересом рассматривал дерущегося мечника. Юноша фыркнул, нанося новый удар. Его взгляд вновь перекинулся на быстро приближающегося вора, который что-то кричал. Дамьен на мгновение отвлекся от драки, напрягаясь услышать вора. Воин успел заметить резко побледневшего Граса и обернуться назад, когда по его лицо встретилось с какой-то деревянной поверхностью неизвестного предназначения. А затем наступила благоговейная темнота.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Хотелось бы, чтобы этот день не кончался.

В голубой небесной выси раздались птичьи трели встревоженных птиц – где-то вдали буянит дикая кошка. Она хочет добраться до птичьего гнезда и разворошить его. Мама-птица беспокойно метается из стороны в сторону, в попытке отогнать опасное животное. Золотое солнце стоит высоко над головами людей и нежно гладит их по волосам, солнце предвещает светлый день и теплую мирную ночь абсолютно для всех живых существ. Хаммерскайская земля удивительно благосклонна к усталым путникам, путешествующим, в эту теплую летнюю пору. Сколько еще времени продлится подобная благосклонность? Никто из них не знает, но каждый искренне надеется на продолжительное время. Темная война истощила древние земли – с нее достаточно событий на этом веку. Да и герои должны получить заслуженный отдых.

Они разбили лагерь у густой лесной опушки, окутанной свежей девственной зеленью старинных деревьев. Зеленая листва мягко колышется под прикосновениями прохладного ветра. В нескольких метрах от их новой стоянки текла прозрачная речка, шириной в десяток метров – одна из множеств, что встречаются на этой волшебной земле. Чистейшая прохладная вода, прикосновения которой хочется почувствовать и принять как нечто удивительное и прекрасное. На другом берегу можно было увидеть крутой склон, утопающий в густой зелени и многолетние плачущие ивы. Деревья касаются своими свисающими ветками речной глади. Солнце проходит сквозь тонкие ветви ив и отражается от прозрачной глади воды, создает ярких солнечных зайчиков, скачущих в густой зелени крутого берега. 

Дамьен опустил кончики пальцев в речную воду, чувствуя, как она охлаждает усталые мозолистые руки. Но надо быть аккуратным. Стоит немного передержать руки в такой воде, и они быстро заледенеют - станет совсем не до смеха. В этот момент он вспомнил Кайрона. Холодный и сдержанный – он не подпускает к себе людей слишком близко. Мечник по своему опыту знает, что этот мужчина может остановить кого угодно своим холодным взглядом и ледяными глазами, хотя его стихия и красный огонь. В пальцах начало немного покалывать, а по спине прошлась легкая приятная дрожь. Юноша быстро опомнился, вынимая руки из ледяной воды, согревая их своим дыханием. За его спиной товарищи готовили стоянку на ночь – сколько они здесь будут находиться неясно. Погода была чудесной, но каждый из них устал от долгого изнуряющего пути, полного скрытых и явных опасностей. Отдохнуть в полной мере они смогут только после завершения своего путешествия. Радовал тот факт, что голова после вчерашнего совсем не болела – надо будет сказать Вито спасибо.

Взгляд воина невольно скользнул по долговязой фигуре лучшего друга, задержался на длинных красномедных волосах, небрежно убранных в высокий хвост. Юноша уловил голос, отдающий важные указания по расположению их стоянки. Внутри опять разлилось приятное тепло и нежность к старшему мужчине. Несомненно, Дамьену хотелось сейчас стоять рядом с Кайроном, внимательно слушать его и наблюдать за всеми его действиями. Вслух мечник называл это уважением и почестью ко всему, что Кайрон сделал для Хаммерская и его жителей. В мыслях все было немного по-другому. Сложнее. Взгляд мечника вернулся к прохладной воде, к чистому дну и гладким камням, отточенным речными волнами. Ему показалось, что между камней что-то сверкнуло. Сначала он принял это за игристые блики воды на солнце, но затем пригляделся внимательней. Рука вытянула из воды небольшую аккуратную цепочку, застрявшую в длинных речных водорослях. Цепочка была соткана из тонких нитей, на ней висело маленькое желтое колечко. Дамьен взял кольцо в руку и протер, замечая, как красиво светит небольшой красный камушек при солнечном свете. Какой дурак выкинет подобную вещь в речку? Это же красиво – надо подарить его это Войке. Нет, лучше Гидре. Первой по нраву холодное оружие и кольцо она не оценит – не девушка, а солдат какой-то, еще примет за какой-нибудь ритуал и потребует сыграть свадьбу. Со второй девушкой все проще. Дамьен убрал цепочку с кольцом в карман.

\- Дырку в нем не сделай. Хотя, стой.… Не получится сделать дырку – он сам в тебе сделает дырку. Угадай, в каком месте?

Задорный смех вора раздался рядом с ухом Дамьена. Это испугало мечника - он едва удержался на месте, чтобы не упасть в речную воду. Юноше хотелось окунуть Граса в воду, а еще лучше утопить. Кайрон, конечно, расстроится потерей хорошего друга и товарища, но зато в мире станет спокойнее и безопаснее. Дамьен не понимал, зачем так подкрадываться к человеку? Такое поведение нервировало и раздражало вспыльчивого мечника. От вора вразумительного ответа можно было не ждать – с него как с гуся вода - ответит так, что половину правды утаит и еще больше запутает. Молодой воин не хотел общаться с Грасом. Юноша никогда не признается вслух, но ему не нравится вор. Для простого человека как он, Грас был очень хитрым и скрытым, похожим на змею, затаившуюся в кустах. А еще у этого мужчины темные непроницаемые глаза, как у проклятых ворон, летающих над Мертвыми землями – это пугает больше всего.

\- Иди ты, это… Лесом темным, Грас. – Мечнику удалось неловко скрыть смущение за колким высказыванием в адрес светловолосого мужчины. Грас был слишком назойливым и настырным для профессионального вора. Хотя от кого Дамьен пытается что-то утаить? От одного из самых опасных людей на этой земле. – Чего тебе?

Грас рассмеялся громче глядя на смущенного мечника – вор видел его насквозь. Дамьен был он еще так молод и неопытен, даже несмотря на проделанный тяжелый путь. Без сомнения он прекрасный человек и безжалостный воин, на поле битвы сумевший показать себя удивительным образом, да еще и в таком молодом возрасте – слава и мужество его по праву. Что касается романтических отношений и томных вздохов – тут мечнику надо учиться гораздо упорнее и старательнее, но не факт, что это ему поможет. Вор не желал зла юноше, но и как помочь лучше тоже не знал. Иногда он искренне жалел этого наивного юношу с чистым и добрым сердцем – симпатия к Кайрону Дэвариусу не сулила ничего кроме разочарования – это вор знал по собственному опыту. 

Мечник окрысился на подошедшего вора, но быстро остыл, возвращая взгляд на речную гладь – в их сторону смотрел заинтересованный Дэвариус, до этого момента разговаривавший с девушкой. Мужчин окинул вора и мечника странным взглядом. Он дал ряд указаний Войке – молодой девушке-воительнице, с большой копной темно-рыжих вьющихся волос, убранных в толстую косу. Это очаровательное создание женского пола по силе не уступало Дамьену, если не превосходило. Девушка, пришедшая с Варварских земель, нашла их небольшую компанию, и приклеилась к ней как банный лист. По ее собственным словам в Хаммерскай ее прислала божественная воля. Их шаман услышал небесный вой, предупреждающий о больших переменах, показал ее семье картину страшного будущего, которое им было предрешено. На семейном совете, было решено, что Войка отправится на чужие земли и найдет тех, кто остановит страшное будущее. В конце концов, когда отделаться от нее не получилось – отряд смирился с ней и принял все как есть.

\- Кстати, держи. – Дамьен во время опомнился и передал найденное колечко на цепочке вору. Так будет проще и вернее – сам бы он еще долго думал, как преподнести подобный подарок без каких-то намеков и последствий. Грас в этом плане более опытный человек, по крайней мере, по его собственным рассказам. – Подаришь кому-нибудь, любишь ты это делать.

В это время Кайрон отпустил Войку и неспешно направился к стоящим у реки друзьям. Внутри воина бухнуло удивленное сердце, упало вниз и снова застучало - от испуга или восхищения – он не понял, растерялся и заволновался как маленький мальчишка. Вор продолжал вертеть в руках колечко, загадочно улыбаться и думать о чем-то своем. 

\- Вместо того чтобы помогать, вы тут прохлаждаетесь в тени деревьев.

Это не было укором или наказом, но было легким намеком на то, чтобы друзья подняли свои задницы и сделали что-то полезное для будущего лагеря. Кайрон всегда оставался на нейтральной - своей стороне, противиться его воле и желаниям было невозможно. Да и не хочется сопротивляться такому человеку. Грас вальяжно медленно обошел некроманта вокруг, похлопав его по плечу и оставляя его наедине с воином. Кайрон едва заметно нахмурился и вновь вернул взгляд к Дамьену. 

\- А, ты чего расселся? – Дэвариус протянул руку воину, желая помочь встать с места. – Пошли. Без тебя никак.

Внутри Дамьена снова екнуло сумасшедшее сердце, разорвалось на новые мелкие составляющие – это удивительно приятно и не поддается банальному описанию. Мечник не имеет говорить об это вслух, но язык чудовищно жжет от невысказанных слов. Это не болезненно и не смертельно, но доставляет свой особенный приятный дискомфорт. Удивленный возглас некроманта разрушает мимолетную идиллию хрупкого волшебства. Всплеск речной воды и темные пряди медных волос, раскиданные по худым плечам, с капельками жемчужной воды – воин потерялся, забыв о привычном смущении, разглядывая сердитого Кайрона. Некромант упал в воду прямо на воина, и теперь они оба находились в прохладной речке. Дамьен смущенно зажмурился от игры света, ослепившей его глаза – юноша не мог понять всей правды – ему настолько больно, что хорошо. Разве такое бывает? Тело немеет от появившейся неизвестной тяжести, а язык отказывается говорить какие-то слова, по венам растекается обжигающее тепло.

\- Грас. 

Воин слышит тихое шипение некроманта прямо у себя над ухом и ругательства на неизвестном мертвом языке. От этого странного произношения внутри проходит невидимый электрический ток, задевающий все нервы и окончания в организме. Дамьен клянется себе, что это простой миг слабости. Ток разгуливает по всему телу и застревает где-то под животом тугим комком. Мечник чувствует, как его слабо дергают, чужое прикосновение к небритой щеке – ему чудится, что кто-то кричит его имя, а его тело летит в светлую неизвестность. Руки сами собой вытягиваются вперед и касаются влажной тонкой ткани рубашки, под которой чувствуется чужое горячее тело и от этого становится жарче внутри его самого. Воин не знал, что прикосновения некроманта могут быть настолько обжигающими. Дамьен сбрасывает все это на постыдную человеческую физиологию и привязанность к тому или иному человеку – юноше трудно и неловко в таком признаться. А еще ему кажется, что стало жарко и вода вокруг них, просто-напросто нагрелась до того температуры кипячения. Дамьен открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть перед собой каменное лицо Кайрона очень и очень близко. Слишком близко и опасно для них обоих. Вода в речке, действительно, стала теплее и неизвестно откуда появившийся легкий туман, больше похожий на пар заволок всю поляну позади некроманта и речку, в которой они находились. Глаза мечника поднимаются наверх - он видит тяжелое лицо паладина, хитрое лицо Войки и Граса, который слишком широко улыбается и пятится назад. Он слышит знакомое пение и мелодичный голос Гидры на заднем фоне, но не может разобрать слов. 

\- Мои волосы. Пожалуйста.

Молодой человек слишком отвлекся. Дамьен опустил глаза и увидел картину в полном виде. Он судорожно схватился за спутанные волосы некроманта и стал как можно аккуратней высвобождать темные пряди из пряжки, что была на его плече. Молодой человек на автомате дернул Кайрона на себя, заставляя того уткнуться в грудь воина руками и лицом. Какие эмоции были в этот момент на лице, Дэвариуса представить было страшно. Мечник не думал обо всей нелепости текущей ситуации, как не думал и о том, что скажет некромант по этому поводу и сломал ли воин ему нос. Спустя несколько долгих минут волосы были удачно освобождены и старший мужчина высочил из воды, выбираясь на берег, исчезая в сером тумане. 

Дамьен продолжил сидеть в нагретой воде, которая нагрелась вовсе не из-за чужих чувств – она нагрелась из-за взбешенного некроманта, который сбежал искать вора. Туман начинал постепенно таять, оставляя после себя только влажный воздух и капельки чистой воды на траве и деревьях. Ему хотелось, вылезли из воды, но он не мог. Возможно, слишком сильное давление на некоторые части тела и человеческая физиология, а еще заинтересованные взгляды в его сторону стоящих на берегу людей.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Оно того стоило?

Послышался нежный перезвон тонких струн – Гидра, удобно расположившись у костра, сочиняла новую песню о безответной любви прекрасной холодной аристократки к глупому деревенскому мальчишке. По ее словам история очень грустная и сентиментальная. Палладин был единственным в их группе, кто не провел нужной ассоциации с некоторыми личностями. Это было правильно – девственной психике Вито еще рано знать о таких взрослых вещах. На шее у девушки сверкала тонкая цепочка, подаренная вором. Когда он везде успевает?

Войка хитро поглядывала на притихшего вора, сидевшего около костра и ничем не выдававшегося себя. Таким он стал после возвращения в лагерь со своим старым другом Кайроном – если некромант был в обычном состоянии айсберга, то вор был слегка взбудоражен и задумчив, практически ни с кем не разговаривал. Кажется, он получил по заслугам за сделанное дело, но сомнительно, что он раскаивался хоть немного. Кайрон и Грас не разговаривали весь день, только перекинулись парой незначительных фраз. Весь день вор просидел подле Гидры, задумчиво слушая ее пение. Пару раз он останавливал девушку и что-то говорил ей, затем она снова начинала петь, попутно записывая что-то в свою небольшую записную книжку в темном кожаном переплете. 

Собиравшийся ответить на вопрос Войки в своем привычном стиле вор передумал, как только завидел недобрый взгляд Кайрона. Что-то, проворчав себе под нос и улыбнувшись, он лениво удалился в палатку. Долго злиться на друга он не будет – перебесится со временем. Окружающих людей больше волновал вопрос – что они делали половину дня вне лагеря? Не бегали же они друг за другом по деревьям и кустам. Спустя некоторое время оборвалась незатейливая мелодия засыпающего барда – вслед за Грасом в ночь ушла Гидра, а за ней и Войка. 

Дамьен остался сидеть у костра в полном одиночестве. На вора он не злился - воин больше злился на себя и свое странное поведение. Как можно было вообще такое допустить? Некромант, наверняка, теперь не подпустит его к себе ближе, чем на десяток метров. Воин опустил голову, утыкаясь ей в коленки как маленький ребенок – в такой позе ему было легче собраться с мыслями. Как ему поступить с возникшей проблемой и как извинится перед другом? Нужны ли вообще эти извинения человеку, у которого и так все есть. Человеку, у ног которого лежал весь мир, а он его оттолкнул за ненадобностью. Кайрон с его способностями сейчас запросто мог быть королем Хаммерская, но от чего-то он торчит в этом палаточном городке на краю земли – наверное, это называется благородство или как то так.

\- Что-то случилось?

Юноша подскочил со своего места и с искренним удивлением отшатнулся в сторону. Рядом с ним сидела самая большая проблема в его жизни, в руках у нее была небольшая чашка, от которой исходил небольшой приятный дымок. В животе у мечника позорно заурчало. На лице некроманта проскальзывало четкое недоумение, которое можно было понять и простить - Дамьен вел себя слишком дёргано и неестественно.

\- Я не блещу сейчас красотой, понимаю. В этих условиях трудно следить за собой, но мог бы и не пугаться. 

Дамьен запутался в извинениях и поспешил усесться на прежнее место. Ему казалось, что все давно ушли спать, и он здесь остался совершенно один. Воин расслабился в полной тишине и полностью погрузился в мысли. 

\- Ты ведешь себя…странно. – Кайрон безразлично передал юноше чашку с горячей похлебкой. На мгновение Дамьену показалось, что в его ледяных глазах скользнуло волнение, а может толика искреннего любопытства из-за странного поведение воина. – Ты не заболел?

Воин сделал вид, что не расслышал вопроса некроманта и с благодарностью принял чашку с едой. Что угодно, а вот полного дурака у него строить всегда получалось мастерски – Кайрон никогда не устает это повторять. Дамьен сегодня ничего не ел. Не было настроения и желания, да и слишком хитрое лицо некроманта, выслеживающего вора совсем не радовало остаток дня. Дамьен мог, сказать спасибо Дэвариусу, но с набитым ртом это плохо выходило, да и некроманту, как всегда было все равно – обычная и такая осточертевшая вежливость. От благодарности какого-то крестьянина Кайрону не станет жарко или холодно – аристократия, задери ее черти. Он когда-нибудь бывает другим? Юноша поднял голову к костру, вновь смотря на пылающие головешки догорающего костра – самое время подбросить немного дров, для отпугивания слишком любопытных зверей, а то и личностей. Воин доел похлебку. Он хотел поблагодарить друга за еду, когда ему на лоб легла холодная рука. Деревянная ложка неловко стукнулась о пустую чашку и упала на землю.

\- А выглядишь здоровым. Я разбужу Вито, чтобы подежурил за тебя, а ты иди спать. 

Некромант ушел в ночь, оставляя воина в полном смятении и смущении. У Дамьена была впереди одна из самых долгих и тяжелых ночей в его жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующее утро выдалось на удивление туманным и промозглым. Дамьен выбрался из палатки, чувствуя, как утренний холод лижет ему пятки и подмораживает пальцы. Его передернуло, и он накинул на себя теплый плащ. Туман был густой и плотный, мечник едва мог различить погасший костер. Куда делся Вито? Он должен был дежурить. Воин прошелся вокруг лагеря, но никаких признаков паладина не нашел. Еще через несколько часов послышалось пение неизвестных птиц и возня из палаток – люди начали просыпаться и вылезать на свет Божий. Вито появился из ниоткуда и сразу получил нагоняй и некроманта, которому воин первому сообщил об исчезновении дежурного. Паладину пришлось долго оправдываться перед Кайроном за подобную ошибку. Нельзя быть слишком беспечным и наивным – за все свои необычные приключения Дамьен выучил это правило на всю жизнь. Как только туман начал рассеиваться они поспешили продолжить свой путь. 

Через несколько часов показалось бледное солнце, вернулась теплая и по-настоящему весенняя погода. Воин вспомнил, как начинался вчерашний прекрасный день и как он паршиво закончился. Дамьен хмуро посмотрел в спину едущего впереди некроманта, разговаривающего с Грасом как ни в чем не бывало. Видимо это и есть настоящие друзья, которые забывают о нелепых обидах и с радостью общаются, как ни в чем не бывало. Юноша тяжело вздохнул, поглаживая своего коня по черной гриве. Животное дернуло головой, прогоняя руку надоедливого хозяина. Кажется, даже животные сегодня настроены против него. Хорошо, что хоть погода не испортилась.

Следующую стоянку было решено сделать на какой-то зеленой опушке – Гидра была отправлена на разведку, чтобы найти хорошую опушку или поляну для лагеря. Дамьену начало казаться, что этот лес никогда не кончится – мелькающие деревья начали раздражать усталого воина. Ему казалось, что пейзаж перед его глазами повторяется не в первый раз – лес он везде одинаковый. Стоянка была жизненно необходима – ни у кого из них нет желания идти в ночь, даже несмотря на теплый сезон. Сначала воину даже показалось, что они вернулись к той же стоянке, на которой были утром. Совсем разленились и перестали различать дорогу? Даже дерево, к которому они привязывали лошадок точь-в-точь такое же, как и то, что было раньше. Юноша понимал, что ему надо было срочно передохнуть – он уже не в состоянии отличить одно дерево от другого – может это жара так на него действует? Но, отдыха будет только после выполнения их важной задачи по спасению людей, а то и целого мира. Пока они не избавятся от нечисти наводнившей их родную землю, отдыхать будет некогда. Дамьен подошел к чистой прозрачной речке. Он окунул руку в воду, чувствуя, как она приятно холодит пальцы. По крайней мере, купаться сегодня он точно не намерен. Воина все еще не забыл про вчерашние шутки настырного вора. Позади него все так же стоял некромант и разговаривал с Войкой. Она когда-нибудь отходит от него? В последнее время они очень хорошо общались - это вводило в ступор. Какие могут быть общие темы у сумасшедшей бабы из племени варваров и аристократа с древнейшей родовой историей?! Может, делятся друг с другом рецептами самых изощренных способов убийств? Вполне реально. 

\- Дырку в нем не сделай. Хотя, стой.… Не получится сделать дырку – он сам в тебе сделает дырку. Угадай, в каком месте?

Дамьен поперхнулся воздухом от неожиданности – пора прекращать задумываться. Грас стоял рядом с ним и противно улыбался, совсем как вчера. Юноша едва сдержал себя, чтобы не закатить глаза – во второй раз шутка с купанием у вора не пройдет.

\- Придумай новую шутку, на этот раз я не попадусь.

Вор не обиделся, а лишь недоуменно посмотрел на воина. Они опять начали спорить, так же как и вчера, в том же самом ключе. Все повторилось один в один, но Дамьен не был удивлен, скорее не обратил на это внимания. Они с Грасом не всегда могли найти общий язык, порой это выливалось в такие мелкие потасовки. Конечно, это все было несерьезно и в шутку. Таким вот образом они могли провести весь день.

\- Вместо того чтобы работать, вы двое тут прохлаждаетесь.

Дамьен серьезно посмотрел на Кайрона. Кажется, сегодня все его решили разыграть. Он никогда не думал, что некромант вообще способен шутить, но, видимо, не все потеряно. Может этим они, и занимались вчера в лесу – придумывали весь этот дешевый сценарий. Мечник скептически выслушал Кайрона, думая какой план могут придумать эти двое, учитывая, что знают они друг друга добрый десяток лет, если не больше. Дамьен вновь собрался принять руку помощи от Кайрона, но в его голове что-то щелкнуло, он резко отскочил назад, позволяя Грасу столкнуть некроманта в воду вниз лицом. Молодой человек искренне не знал, что это такое сейчас было, и почему он это сделал, но сейчас он был сухой и невредимый, стоял на твердой земле. Шокированное лицо Граса навсегда останется в его памяти, как и самое быстрое исчезновение с места преступления на свете. Дамьен не сомневался, что его глаза походили сейчас на большие блюдца, как у сбежавшего вора. 

\- Грас.

А дальше все пошло по старому сценарию, но только без внезапно появившегося тумана. Взбешённый некромант вышел из воды и пошел искать вора. Воин остался в полном одиночестве и смятении. Дамьен никогда не был гениальным путешественником или писателем, но сейчас, определенно происходило поистине странное. Может это один из тех удачных дней, когда ты все знаешь наперед, и тебе сопутствует леди-удача? Он не знал, но надеялся, что это так. Встав с места, он направился к Войке помогать ставить палатки. Гидра хранила непривычное молчание.


	5. Chapter 5

Вечером он сидел у костра и лениво ковырялся палкой в углях – ребята быстро разошлись. Грас как и вчера с недовольным лицом уполз в палатку, Войка пощебетала и ушла спать. Паладин с хмурым лицом исчез еще днем, а Гидра ушла спать вслед за вором. Дамьен думал о том, что ему делать с некромантом. Хотя, по сути, что он мог с ним сделать? Взять и признаться в собственных сомнениях? Может, стоит потянуть время еще и найти новый заказ на неведомую волшебную штуку? Кайрон любит подобные вещи. Мечник схватился за голову – о чем он только думает? Откуда в голове у него вообще взялась подобная идея? 

\- Что-то случилось?

Дамьен едва не упал лицом в низ - опять, когда услышал голос Кайрона. Пластинку у них, что ли заело сегодня? Что-то, проворчав себе под нос, юноша принял еду из рук некроманта. Он серьезно задумался – если все сейчас пойдет по старому сценарию, то он знает, что должно произойти дальше. Волнения Кайрона не заставили себя ждать, и он положил холодную руку на лоб юноши. По телу Дамьена снова разлилось приятное тепло и нега – на несколько секунд он опять почувствовал себя странно и удивительно легко. По старой схеме некромант послал воина спать и позвал Вито. Мечнику ничего не оставалось, как послушно пойти спать. Странный день подошел к концу – молодой человек надеялся, что завтра все будет чуть лучше.

***

\- Когда этот туман уже закончится? Вчера туман, сегодня…

Дамьен возмущенно стукнул мешком по земле, вытряхивая из него пыль и крошки от продуктов питания. Они неспешно собирали свои вещи, каждый занимался своим делом. Несмотря на густой туман, погода должна была быть теплой и солнечной. Сильные дожди начнутся в конце месяца, когда они доберутся до пункта назначения – дальше станет легче идти, т.к. по пути будет больше населенных пунктов и больших городов. Мечник лениво потянулся, наконец, оставляя несчастный мешок в покое. 

\- Вчерашний туман? У тебя видимо мозг совсем не работает или тебе отшибли его те парни из трактира. – Проходящая Войка громко рассмеялась, будто услышала невероятно веселую шутку. Но, скорее всего, ее позабавил сам воин своими словами. Что в этом было смешного, Дамьен не понял. - Попроси у паладина помощи, может еще не поздно исправить.

Она ушла к лошадям, не оборачиваясь на замершего воина. Дамьен не обратил внимания на ее «добрые» пожелания, а встал с мешком в руках, начиная вспоминать вчерашний день. Вчера у них была стоянка, за несколько дней до этого была незначительная драка в трактире. Ничего серьезного и смертельного, просто он попробовал местную выпивку и понеслось. Мечник тогда замешкался и получил по голове бутылкой, а очнулся уже в постели. Но, это произошло несколько дней назад, до того как они зашли в этот лес. Дамьен замер на месте, производя в голове тяжелый мыслительный процесс. Он быстро перехватил вора, проходившего мимо свернутой палатки. 

\- Слушай.… Насчет вчерашнего происшествия… - В ответ мечник получил от Граса лишь взгляд человека, говорящего с умалишенным - вор понятия не имел, о чем его спрашивал мечник. Судя по всему никто из команды не знал, о каком происшествии идет речь. Мечник замялся, извиняясь перед вором и отпуская на свободу. – Забудь, что я сказал. Головой ударился.

Всю дальнейшую дорогу он молчал, пытаясь собрать воедино все мысли. Может ему все показалось и это чистая случайность? А, может, он вообще еще спит и видит десятый сон, который повторяется? Голова начинала болеть от подобного. Через несколько часов они вновь прибыли на опушку леса, удивительно похожую на ту, что была у них вчера. Дамьен заметно помрачнел, уже по привычке подходя к прозрачной воде. Может, стоит повести себя по-другому и тогда все станет как обычно? Глупости какие. И почему никто из них не помнит происходящего? Мечник снова наклонился к воде, но быстро подскочил, когда рядом показался Грас. Если он знает, что будет дальше, то боятся ему нечего. Воин просто сделает все по своему, а потом поговорит с Кайроном и попросит его продолжить путь – они выберутся из этого места, и не будут ночевать на этой проклятой опушке.

\- Что это ты тут скучаешь? - Дамьен удивленно приподнял брови и посмотрел на вора, за спиной которого маячили Кайрон и Войка. – Вор проследил за взглядом мечника и быстро нашелся что ответить. - Дырку в нем не сделай. Хотя, нет. Не получится сделать дырку.

Мечнику даже стало легче – выходит он еще не совсем сошел с ума, раз Грас в который раз повторяет свою глупую шутку. У него появилась странная мысль. Воин повернулся к воде и начал вглядываться в водную гладь – если все так, как он думает, то около камней должно быть то самое колечко. Мечник провозился несколько долгих минут, под пристальным наблюдением вора, но ничего не нашел. Грас спросил Дамьена о том, чем он занимается, но получил в ответ только ворчание. Они злобно улыбнулись друг другу – их маленькая потасовка вновь повторилась. 

\- Вместо того чтобы работать, вы двое тут прохлаждаетесь.

Увлеченный разговором Дамьен не сразу обратил внимание на подошедшего некроманта. Теперь сомнений быть не могло, история повторяется по новому кругу. Зато теперь он может действовать как угодно, он знает каждый следующий шаг, может предотвратить одну маленькую глупость. Или не может.

Мечник собирался остановить вора, который оказался шустрее, чем предполагалось. Кайрон упал прямо на Дамьена, а тот в свою очередь не удержался на ногах и запнулся – они оба вновь полетели в холодную воду. Только теперь некромант распластался на воине. Вода в этот раз не начала превращаться в пар, некромант был не злым, а скорее потерянным. Назвать его смущенным не поворачивался язык – такие как он, не позволяют себе выглядеть подобным образом – аристократия, черт ее задери. Никто из них не ожидал подобного поворота событий – почти никто. Дамьен завис, разглядывая стушевавшегося некроманта и понял, что его накрыло. Руки сами собой скользнули по чужой тонкой талии и спине, одаривая ее легкими прикосновениями. Как у него хватило смелости притянуть к себе Кайрона и поцеловать мечник до сих пор не понимает. Это вышло по-детски неловко и мило, воин зажмурился, хватаясь за друга как за спасительный круг, который никак нельзя отпускать. Прошедшие секунды превратились в растянутые часы, и время потекло в совершенно другой манере, когда Дамьен почувствовал нежные прикосновения холодных рук к своему лицу и чужое дыхание возле уха. А потом наступила темнота, и он понял, что снова накрыло, но чем-то более тяжелым.


	6. Chapter 6

Очнулся мечник в своей палатке, в полной темноте. Голова болела и гудела. Вставать с теплой постели не хотелось. Было желание лежать и не шевелиться, повести себя как маленький непослушный ребенок. Соврать, что болит живот и проваляться в кровати весь день. Дамьен пролежал, таким образом, еще несколько часов и был вынужден встать. Теперь мир вокруг него кружился не так сильно, ноги начали замерзать – нужно было пройтись и отогреться. Воин тяжело вылез из своей палатки, вдыхая холодный воздух и разглядывая местность. Туман. Серый и густой, похожий на молочную пенку – он был везде. Дамьен помахал рукой впереди себя в бесплотной попытке разогнать проклятое наваждение, но это не помогло – местность было видно только на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Аккуратней, балбес. 

Недовольный голос принадлежал проснувшейся девушке-воительнице. Она спала в соседней палатке сразу за Дамьеном. Как только она проснулась, она попыталась разжечь костер, чтобы немного согреться – утро вышло слишком промозглым и холодным. В скором времени начали просыпаться и другие товарищи. Вслед за Войкой из палатки вылезла не выспавшаяся Гидра – светлые волосы, убранные в тонкую косу – растрепались ото сна. Зеленые глаза недовольно щурились на мимо проходящих друзей. Дамьен мысленно посочувствовал молчаливой девушке, привыкшей к ночному образу жизни. Она никогда не жалуется, но команда прекрасно понимает чего ей стоит просыпаться в такую рань каждый день. Впрочем, каждый из них пожертвовал чем-то своим ради этого путешествия – комфортом, семьей или чем-то более серьезным. Воин проводил девушку задумчивым взглядом и принялся неспешно собирать вещи – они позавтракают и отправятся дальше в путь. Почему-то Дамьен не сомневался, что сегодняшний день снова повторится – все из-за этого странного тумана, точно. В самом начале он был совсем другой, более легкий и прозрачный, а сейчас это сплошная серая и мутная пелена. Юноша подошел к разговаривающему некроманту и Вито – они беседовали о магии. Сам мечник не разбирался в магии от слова никак – он был простым человеком, без единого задатка к чему-то мистическому и потустороннему.

\- И этот туман совсем не к добру… - Палладин смотрел на некроманта свысока и легким презрением в глазах – он совсем не скрывал своего отношения к Кайрону. Сколько бы они все не бродили по свету, а паладины никогда не станут относиться к подобной магии проще, хотя она и спасает жизни при должном обращении. Светлые воины не ищут понимания, а просто уничтожают все то, что кажется им темным и опасным для людей. Мужчины спорили о том, стоит ли продолжать их путь, какие опасности могут таиться в этом тумане. - Ты не боишься, что мы можем заблудиться в нем?

\- Я не чувствую чужой магии. Вообще никакой магии. Но и не утверждаю, что ее здесь нет. – Мужчины коротко поприветствовали Дамьена. – Прекращать путь и ждать новой опасности из-за каждого поворота – глупо. Через несколько часов снова выступаем.

Дамьен разглядывал некроманта и понимал - тот абсолютно ничего не помнит. Наверное, это хорошо – значит, некромант не злится на него, не подозревает о том, что было вчера. Дамьену не осталось ничего другого - ему не пришлось рассказать о том, что было, разумеется, опустив несущественные детали. Друзья должны были понять его. Паладин не выглядел впечатленным, в то время как Кайрон выглядел задумчивым. 

\- Мы не можем верить подобным вещам. Возможно, это был просто твой личный сон или бесполезное видение, вызванное тем ударом по голове. – Вито упрямо стоял на своем, отрицая все, что говорил Дамьен. – Исключительный бред.

Паладин отказывался верить в происходящее, таким как он проще найти темную силу или черного мага, уничтожить его, а уж потом разбираться с последствиями. Кайрон быстро остудил пыл мужчины, говоря, что надо проверить все то, что говорит мечник. Если они снова попадут на ту же самую поляну – сомнений не будет. Дамьен молча согласился – в своей правоте - он не сомневался, не могло же ему это привидится. Тем более несколько раз подряд. А как же остальные? Палладин или Войка? Гидра или Грас? Никто из них не помнил повторяющиеся дни. Даже Дэвариус не помнил всего того, что было. Они отложили споры на некоторое время и отравились в путь.


	7. Chapter 7

\- И как тебе такая поляна?

Они двигались вперед весь день, до самого вечера. Туман немного сошел, но не до конца. Серый дымок сопровождал их в пути весь день. Самое удивительное было то, что они шли по той же дороге, что и вчера – мечник не мог поверить своим глазам. Все начинало казаться ему простым бредом. Они вышли на совершенно голую и пустынную поляну. Больше смахивающую на бывшее пепелище с мертвой черной землей. Совершенно полная противоположность тому, что было вчера. Дамьену показалось, что деревья вокруг них как то изменились и стали старше, страшнее. Появилось больше буреломов и непроходимых чащ. Рядом так же текла река, но была она значительно меньше вчера. Да и вода в ней была не самая чистая, а со странным и неприятным запахом, больше похожим на гниль. Быстро вечерело, и надо было ставить лагерь. Воин сопротивлялся до последнего. Ему не нравилось это место, впрочем, как и всем остальным.

Было решено, единогласно, покинуть это место как можно быстрее. Они успели проехать несколько метров, когда ниоткуда появился проклятый серый туман. Он заволок всю округу, давая разглядеть местность только на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Друзья поторопились встать рядом, чтобы не потеряться. Происходило что-то странное и жуткое. Лес вокруг них молчал, только одинокий ветер тревожил пожухлую листву на неспящих деревьях.

\- Это была самая великолепная идея, Кайрон! - Граса забавляла вся ситуация – хоть кто-то из них получает свою порцию удовольствия. Веселье вора оборвалось вместе с налетевшим порывом ветра, который напугал коней и заставил встать их на дыбы. Войка едва не свалилась со своей кобылки, но паладин поддержал ее и перехватил, оберегая от сильного удара о землю. К сожалению, испуганная лошадь сбежала. – Приготовились!

Раздался крик вора, заглушенный диким свистом ветра. Дамьен не сразу сообразил, что это был совсем не ветер, а нечто другое, более страшное и пугающее. Туман менял свою форму, растворялся и рассеивался, превращаясь в бесплотные силуэты, кружащие над их головами. Воздушные и полупрозрачные, они с нескрываемой издевкой в пустых глазницах разглядывали приготовившихся к защите друзей. Мечника передернуло от холода, прошедшего по всему телу – он не сомневался, что у друзей похожие ощущения в данный момент. Драться с такими противниками было совершенно бесполезно, да и нереально – для этого нужно что-то особенное. Против призраков должны быть специальные клинки, выкованные особым образом. Лошадь под паладином отчаянно заржала и поскакала вперед, сбрасывая с себя Войку и Вито. На них мгновенно набросились призраки, отсекая остальных людей густой белой пеленой. Гидра выстрелила из лука, но точеная стрела прошла сквозь тело призрака и не принесла должного эффекта. Девушка неслышно выругалась, не понимая, что предпринять в такой ситуации. 

\- Боги, помогите нам! 

Голос паладина взывал к небесам, пел бесполезную песню спасения. Мужчина яростно размахивал клинком и защищался большим щитом, без конца забавляя веселящихся призраков. Создавалось ощущение, что эти существа не хотели убивать их, а просто забавлялись наблюдая. Дамьен понял это слишком поздно. Их окружили со всех сторон сотни призраков. Они вылезали отовсюду и плыли в сторону растерянных людей.

\- Стойте! Опустить оружие, живо!

Кайрон закричал на друзей, стараясь перекричать свистящий неугомонный ветер, но не успел всего на несколько мгновений. Вор замер с клинком в руке, чувствуя, как слабеет все тело. Лошадь под ним бешено заржала, начиная рвано дергаться. Животное завалилось на бок и потянуло с собой несопротивляющегося Граса. Острый клинок выпал из ослабевшей руки, мужчина рухнул вместе с животным и больше не подавали признаков жизни. Гидра, находившаяся рядом, спрыгнула со своей лошади и попыталась ему помочь. Несчастная кобылка, почувствовавшая свободу, отчаянно заржала и убежала в неизвестную сторону. Воин поспешил на помощь к друзьям, протягивая руку помощи девушке, но не успел. Дамьен почувствовал, как начинает падать в темноту, вслед за вором. Краем глаза он видел некроманта, что-то кричащего на ломаном неизвестном языке и обращавшегося к призракам. Но молодой человек не понимал слов и того, что сейчас происходит – он падал в глубокую бездну без какого-либо желания сопротивляться.


	8. Chapter 8

Просыпаться было тяжело. Все тело было будто налито свинцом и не желало двигаться. Дамьен слышал яростные крики Войки где-то за палаткой. Юноша распахнул глаза и резко встал с места, едва не взвыв от боли по всему телу. Он, действительно, находится в своей старой палатке. Снаружи слышались знакомые голоса и тихая брань между спутниками. Мечник медленно открыл полог палатки и зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. Пение маленьких птиц ударило по ушам, журчание прохладной речки невольно заставляло бегать по спине стаи маленьких приятных мурашек. Не было никакого тумана и даже намека на него – обычный летний день и синее небо над головой. 

\- Не беси меня, воришка! Я знаю, что это был ты! - Войка яростно жестикулировала руками перед Грасом и пыталась что-то доказать. Они стояли рядом с костром, на котором готовился завтрак. Гидра меланхолично мешала ложкой суп и не обращала внимания на спорящих друзей. Значит, все они были целы и невредимы – это хорошо. Воина немного передернуло от вчерашних воспоминаний, о он взял себя в руки. Он выполз из палатки и присел рядом со светловолосой девушкой. Лучница молча протянула молодому человеку чашку с горячей похлебкой. Он поблагодарил девушку и задержал на ней взгляд – всего на несколько мгновений. У нее на шее висела цепочка с кольцом, которое он достал из воды. Значит, день не повторяется, раз кольцо уже подарено? – Не зли меня!

Рыжая воительница яростно помахала кулаком перед лицом Граса и поспешно удалилась. Ее лицо было малость перекошено от злости, а на щеках пылал легкий румянец – а он точно от гнева? Впрочем, мечнику ли об это волноваться в данный момент. Сейчас его волновало то, что этот день снова может повториться. Может снова попытаться рассказать о грядущих событиях Кайрону? Он единственный в этой компании мог помочь Дамьену. Не смотря на общую холодность и отстраненность некроманту не было все равно, что случится с командой – в это воин искренне и свято верил. Дамьен повертел головой по сторонам, пытаясь найти хорошего друга.

\- А куда делся Кайрон? – Молодой человек повернулся к Гидре, которая неторопливо убиралась и пыталась не убить при этом Граса, который нашел себе новую жертву для издевательств. Хотя эта девушка ему не по зубам – слишком молчаливая и неприступная. Блондинка подняла на Дамьена глаза и указала ему на спину – в десятке метров от лагеря стоял паладин и некромант – они беседовали. Кажется, Вито был разозлен – он жестикулировал, как несколько минут назад Войка, пытался что-то доказать Кайрону. – Спасибо.

Юноша оставил Гидру на растерзание вору и направился к друзьям. 

\- Хочешь сказать – это я во всем виноват? Да, как ты смеешь! 

Похоже, что Вито был в бешенстве. Его лицо пылало праведным гневом, направленным на спокойно стоящего некроманта. Кайрон был абсолютно непроницаем и холоден. Вся гневная тирада паладина шла мимо его персоны и даже не задевала его. Дамьен еще не понимал в чем дело. Он поздоровался с мужчинами, но те не обратили на него никакого внимания – они продолжали спорить, точнее, сказать Вито спорил, а Кайрон оставался спокойным как айсберг. 

\- Я него говорил, что виноват именно ты. Но, ты мог сказать и раньше о том, что происходит.

Дамьен глупо уставился на двух мужчин в ожидании ясного ответа, который не заставил себя ждать. Паладин рассказал некроманту, что ему снился странный сон о том, что они уже повторяли этот день несколько раз. Все происходило по совершенно одинаковому сценарию. Кайрон предположил, что это связано с этим лесом. Возможно, их просто водят за нос. Удивительно было то, что не все из них помнят повторяющийся день. 

\- А у тебя не было чего-то подобного? – Некромант смерил Дамьен любопытным взглядом. Мечник ощутимо похолодел, понимая, что он не хочет делиться с друзьями тем, что было немного ранее. И дело касалось даже не призраков, напавших на их группу. В горле немного пересохло, и возник неловкий кашель со стороны мечника. Дамьен возвел глаза к голубому небу, собираясь с мыслями и очень быстро отвечая на поставленный вопрос. Если некромант узнает, что он все это время вытворял и знал о происходящем – Дамьену будет очень тяжело и больно. Смотреть в глаза другу не хотелось, но опустить их он не мог. – Хорошо. Если такое произойдет – немедленно сообщи мне или Вито. А сейчас пойдемте в лагерь – поговорим с другими.

Никогда еще в жизни мечник не чувствовал себя так по-детски глупо – будто соврал родителям или сверстникам о чем-то страшном. Если подобная правда возникнет простой поркой и наказанием в углу он не отделается. Дамьен собрался с мыслями, вспоминая, что он мужчина, в конце концов, и должен вести себя достойным образом. Воин шел следом за некромантом в сторону лагеря, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Его лицо горело, но он не придавал этому значения – никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. 

Когда они собрались у костра, была небольшая беседа и короткий совет. Как и ожидалось, никто из присутствующих не заметил чего-то подозрительного и странного. Вито был единственным в их команде, у кого день повторился не первый раз. Ну, почти единственным. Воин стоял невдалеке и молчаливо стыдился своего странного поступка. А, что если это их шанс и возможность прекращения этого безумия. Он обязан рассказать об этом Кайрону – хотя бы совесть перед смертью очистит полностью и уйдет без грехов.

Было решено собирать вещи и покинуть этот лес этим же днем. Если поторопиться и погнать лошадей, то к вечеру они прибудут к концу леса, к фермерским угодьям. Друзья засуетились, убирая палатки и пакуя вещи. Все были единодушны во мнении, что подобные сны не приходят просто так – в принципе они могли скитаться тут уже не один десяток лет и не заметить этого, ведь каждый день у них начинается как новый, а они ничего не понят об этом. 

Дамьен похлопал своего черного коня и огляделся вокруг – почти все было убрано. В метре от него стоял Кайрон и затягивал ремни на своей лошадке. Воин поджал губы и подошел к некроманту, дергая его за рукав светлой рубашки. Некромант обернулся, вопросительно уставившись на друга.

\- Ты чего-то хотел? - Мечник поднял глаза, разглядывая тонкие черты лица Кайрона. Строгие глаза прозрачно-голубого цвета, бледная кожа, четко очерченные брови и медные волосы, убранные в небрежный хвост. Дамьен продолжал держать Кайрона за ткань рубашки и чуть ощутимо дергать ее – он не мог вымолвить и слова. Все слова в один момент пропали и растворились в неизвестности. Вместо сильного юноши на месте Дамьена стоял маленький мальчик, десяти лет отроду и пытался вымолвить важные слова перед самым сильным и могущественным некромантом Хаммерская. Некромант в свою очередь показал великолепную выдержку – он вопросительно приподнял свою бровь и выжидающе уставился на макушку Дамьена, опустившего глаза. Прошло меньше минуты, когда Кайрон попытался открыть рот, но был прерван воином, поднявшим руку и попросившим тем самым ничего не говорить. – Ты…

\- Я…

Дамьен вымолвил одно только слово, когда налетел бешеный ветер – совсем как вчера. Он засвистел у него в ушах, заставляя, морщится и беспомощно закрывать глаза – будто сейчас это ему поможет. Лошади, бывшие на привязи, зло ржали и дергали свои поводья, в попытке освободится от оков. Дамьен открыл глаза, желая выхватить оружие, которого не было. Куда оно все делось? Противный ветер поднимал вокруг них пыл и пожухлые листья, заставляя их кружиться и подниматься высоко в небо. На смену свистящему ветру пришел человеческий гул, предупреждающий о призрачном приближении не упокоенных душ. Некромант, стоявший рядом с Дамьеном, поспешил на помощь к друзьям, находившимся у реки, но не успел. Туман подобно снежному кому появился из ниоткуда и накрыл серой пеленой Гидру и стоящего рядом вора, отрезая их от Дамьена и Кайрона. О том, чтобы найти паладина и Войку речи не шло – густой туман заполонил все пространство вокруг них. Он стелился под ногами и окутывал разбросанные ветром на земле предметы. Вслед за серым туманом пришла глухая тишина, прерываемая только тяжелым дыханием удивленного воина – пора бы Дамьену привыкнуть к подобным шуткам. Плечом к плечу рядом стоял некромант и держал его за руку. Когда он успел его перехватить?

\- Не ранен? - Вопрос Кайрона застал воина врасплох. Мечник отрицательно помотал головой из стороны в сторону, сильней сжимая руку некроманта в своей руке. Если они сейчас отпустят друг друга – их ждет верная гибель, но что им делать дальше? У них нет оружия, лошадей, чтобы уехать отсюда – у них ничего нет. Эти вопросы хотелось задать Кайрону, который намертво сцепил свои пальцы с пальцами Дамьена. Руки у воина были теплые и влажные у некроманта холодные и сухие. – Идем вперед.

Воин не мог противиться приказам некроманта – он не знал куда идти и что делать. Необходимо было найти их товарищей. Убедиться в том, что им ничего не угрожает. Кайрон пошел вперед, ступая по сухим веткам и листьям, которые звонко хрустели под их ногами. Складывалось впечатление, что все вокруг них умерло и погрузилось в некий сон, а странный туман играл роль огромного одеяла, укрывающего весь этот лес. Вокруг них не было ничего кроме звенящей пустоты. Дамьен откровенно желал, чтобы они встретили хоть кого-то. 

\- Ты точно не помнишь чего-то подобного?

Холодный голос Кайрона вывел Дамьена из ступора и заставил невольно содрогнуться. Неизвестно, сколько они шли вперед, пытаясь найти в тумане хоть что-то. Час, может два – воин не понимал, что случилось со временем. Они остановились, некромант повернулся к воину, прямо заглядывая тому в глаза.

\- Нет, конечно. - Дамьен стушевался, заметно меняя цвет кожи с бледного на красный. – Знаешь, я не могу врать. Тем более тебе.

Последнюю фразу Дамьен добавил едва слышно, чтобы Кайрон не услышал ее. Хотя, кажется, тому было все равно. Он отпустил руку воина, отворачиваясь от него. Мечник испугался – стоит отпустить руку, и они потеряются, но тут же успокоился – туман немного рассеялся, картинка стала четче. Стали видны ветки огромных деревьев, тянущихся к небу. Но неба не было видно, вместо него была прозрачная дымка, сквозь которую просвечивал яркий солнечный диск. Значит погода такая же солнечная, как и пару часов назад? Получается, они ходят по этому лесу, а за его пределами время идет по-прежнему. Простая и удивительно логическая цепочка составилась в голове Дамьена как паззл – ему можно было гордиться собой. 

Мечник огляделся вокруг себя, стараясь не потерять некроманта из виду. Где-то в стороне текла вода, было слышно небольшое журчание воды. Молодой человек сделал несколько шагов вперед и дернул ногой, едва не наступая на давно погасший костер. В стороне валялся старый и ржавый котелок, с дыркой в боку. 

\- Тебе это ничего не напоминает?

Некромант нагнулся, поднимая с земли что-то похожее на старую потрепанную книгу. Дамьен сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, заглядывая в книгу. В ней были написаны стихи. Все страницы были исписаны стихами и мелодиями, закладкой служило черное воронье перо. Сама книга была обернута в кожаный переплет и, судя по всему ее, тщательно берегли – на ней не было видно вмятин, внутри не было порванных или испорченных листочков. 

\- Откуда она здесь? – Воин пораженно пролистал знакомые строки, написанные знакомой рукой. Последняя запись был занесена под датой сегодняшнего дня. Было короткое описание летнего солнечного дня, описание прозрачной речки, у которой они остановились. От последнего предложения остался только рваный клочок и клякса на чистой бумаге – Гидра не успела закончить его. – Получается мы в собственном лагере…?

Вопрос Дамьена остался без ответа. Некромант ходил по лагерю, будто выискивая что-то. Воин не понимал происходящего. Как они могли оказаться в собственном лагере? И куда делись ребята? Возникало желание схватиться за волосы и хорошенько ударить себя. Дамьен почувствовал, как по спине проходит жуткий холодок от происходящего. Может они потерялись по времени? Ему рассказывали о подобных штуках, но он никогда не сталкивался с ними.

\- Это проклятый лес? 

Мечник не знал, как правильно поставить свой вопрос, а еще ему просто не хотелось, чтобы между ним и единственным живым человеком вставала гнетущая тишина. Как только один из них замолкал, все вокруг становилось мертвым – не было слышно пения птиц, шелеста ветра, только легкое журчание воды – это пугало и наводило особенный ужас и неприятный трепет. 

\- Нет. – Ответ Кайрона не заставил себя ждать. – Дело во времени – оно идет неправильно. Вито говорил, что его день повторился несколько раз. Возможно, что сейчас происходит то же самое, но по-другому. В другом времени.

Мечник глупо посмотрел на некроманта, не совсем понимая его мысль. Получается, что они сейчас как белки бегают по одному колесу и по разным временам? Голова начинала закипать от такого количества информации. Дамьен уселся около бывшего костра, без особых мыслей. 

\- Что нам теперь делать? Как вернуться назад? – Кайрон подошел к мечнику, складывая руки на груди – он был не профессором в подобной области и не перемещался во времени и пространстве. Сомнительно, что подобные маги вообще существуют в их время. На некоторое время их вновь окутала абсолютная тишина, прерываемая только легким журчанием протекающей рядом реки. Дамьен пытался вспомнить дни, пройденные ранее – он только и делал, что окунался в речку и получал по голове. Мечник замер на мгновение, разглядывая профиль Кайрона. – Спать?

Некромант никогда не признается в гениальности воина, потому, что ее у него нет, но он согласится, что у Дамьена бывают умные мысли. Но, выражаться юноша мог и более ясно. Если вспоминать паладина, то ничего из рядя вон выходящего в его днях не было – он ложился спать и все начиналось сначала. Может и в их случае все повторится? Кайрон согласился, что в этом есть зрелая мысль и за это мечника стоит похвалить, пожалуй. Но была загвоздка – когда они проснуться, то могут ничего не вспомнить. Может оставить какое-то напоминание?

\- Выбора нет.

От чего-то Кайрон не сомневался в идее Дамьена насчет сна. Некромант принял это с удивительным благодушием и согласием. Это было, мягко говоря, странно, потому, как правило, Дэвариус воспринимал все идеи воина в штыки, называя их глупыми и бесполезными, хоть и не всегда. 

Было решено остаться в этом лагере и дождаться ночи. Некромант не верил в чье-то нападение из вне. Как он и говорил ранее – магия здесь не чувствовалась совсем и это было удивительно, ведь они собственными глазами видели неуспокоенных призраков и многое другое. Ночь не заставила себя должно ждать и пришла в положенный ей срок, туман к этому времени до конца так и не рассеялся. Было решено лечь в старые палатки, на свои прежние места. Вещи были сильно потрепаны от времени, но вполне годились хоть на что-то. Разжечь костер Кайрон не разрешил, ссылаясь на то, что чем скорее они закончат – тем будет лучше. 

Мечник лежал на своем обычном месте и пытался уснуть. Он никогда не думал, что уснуть в подобной тишине будет настолько трудно. Не было слышно стрекота ночных сверчков и уханья голодных сов. Над головой не шуршали листья деревьев, и рядом не журчала вода, вызывая жажду и желание попить. Лес слишком мертвый и пустой, в нем нет жизни или намека на эту самую жизнь. Дамьен повернулся на своем месте, вслушиваясь в шорохи собственной одежды – ему казалось, что вот-вот раздастся новый и неизвестный звук. Это может быть раздраженный голос Войки или шаги Граса, которые никто из них все равно не услышит. Или мелодичный голос Гидры, звук режущей стали святого меча Вито – все, что угодно кроме тишины. Мечник дернул плечом, отгоняя пришедшие страхи. В палатке было темно и пусто, за палаткой такая же темнота, только проклятый туман можно поймать на ощупь, да и то он ускользнет, оставив в руке влажный след. Воин резко сел на своей постели, понимая, что сна нет, и не будет. Интересно, а Кайрон уже справился со сном? Дамьен нервно дернул рукой, открывая полог своей палатки и выскальзывая наружу. 

Холодный воздух мгновенно забрался под тонкую одежду, вызывая толпы мурашек по всему телу. Дамьен чувствовал себя весьма глупо и одновременно храбро. Почему именно храбро объяснить он не мог даже себе. Чернота, царящая вокруг их палаток, любви и радости не вызывала. Добрался Дамьен до чужой палатки практически на коленках. Он не видел ничего вокруг себя и двигался по собственным ощущениям. Полог чужой палатки он открывал совершенно без зазрения совести и смущения, страх быть съеденным неизвестным темным монстром был гораздо сильнее. Вот только оказавшись внутри, палатки мечник так и не понял, что ему делать – он сел около входа и смотрел в черноту, где виднелись очертания спящего человека. Догадаться, кто это был, не составляло труда. Воин прислушался, стараясь выловить дыхание некроманта – тихое и едва слышное сопение. Дамьен приподнялся со своего места, застывая от каждого произведенного им же шороха, боясь разбудить Кайрона. Он улегся на противоположную сторону палатки, уткнулся носом в стенку и замер, разглядывая черную ткань палатки – надо было забрать с собой одеяло, становилось подозрительно холодно. Воин поджал ноги под себя, ближе к телу и выдохнул, спокойно выдыхая – по крайней мере, он знает, что в этом месте он сейчас не один. Мечник почти задремал, когда ему в голову что-то прилетело, и температура в палатке повысилась на несколько градусов. В нос ударил запах шерстяного одеяла, не стиранного добрый десяток лет. Дамьену было все равно, потому, что он уже спал и не слышал ворчащего голоса с другого конца палатки.


	9. Chapter 9

Воин потянулся всем телом. Он очень давно так крепко не спал. Очнулся Дамьен в своей же палатке и был немного разочарован таким поворотом событий – значит сегодня все пойдет по старому кругу? Может он делает что-то не так? Хотя откуда ему знать, что он делает не так, если он даже понять не может в чем дело. Может должно произойти какое-то событие и тогда они смогут уйти отсюда? Снаружи палатки снова раздавалась брань Войки – девушка опять ругала вора. Дамьен был рад видеть своих товарищей целыми и невредимыми – они ведь даже не знают, через что он проходит который день подряд. Он замер на месте, обдумывая следующий ход – а, что если им пойти другой дорогой? Гидра, как и прежде, сидела у костра и мешала пищу в котелке. Она подняла руку вверх, в знак приветствия. Дамьен ответил тем же, но приближаться не стал, а сразу пошел к Кайрону и Вито, которые беседовали в стороне.

Как и ожидалось, он знал, о чем они разговаривали – все пошло по старой схеме. Дамьен вмешался в разговор друзей. На этот раз он рассказал мужчинам о том, что происходило эти дни, конечно, опуская некоторые детали. Вито молча согласился и подтвердил слова мечника – все было, как и у него. Что касается Кайрона – то он не помнил ничего. Дамьен был удивлен этим фактом, ведь он считается могущественным некромантом – неужели это место настолько сильное, что даже сам Дэвариус Кайрон не в силах ему противостоять. 

\- Я думаю, что нам просто надо изменить маршрут следования. Мы все время шли одним путем, может, попробуем по-другому?

\- Может сработать. – Паладин был серьезен как никогда. Ни ему одному надоело жить в одном и том же дне. Если он видел все то же, что и Дамьен, то сомнений в его одобрении не возникало. – Предлагаю идти весь день без остановки, тогда мы будем у фермерских угодий к ночи. 

Кайрон серьезно посмотрел на паладина, обдумывая новый шаг – они ничего не потеряют, если сделают это. Застревать здесь надолго они не имеют права, кто знает, что происходит за пределами этого леса в Хаммерскае, пока они тут развлекаются. Через час они двинулись в путь.

***

Они шли по лесу большую часть времени, солнце стояло высоко над их головами. К их счастью грело оно не так сильно и ветви деревьев благополучно закрывали их головы от палящего солнца. К середине дня им пришлось немного притормозить, загнанные лошади капризничали и просили отдыха. 

\- Даю полчаса. 

Кайрон отдал указания товарищам и отпустил свою лошадь к реке. С такими темпами они смогут добраться до угодий еще раньше. Дамьен жадно вдохнул речной воздух, с наслаждением выпивая остатки холодной воды из своей фляги. Рядом с ним жевал траву его конь и серая лошадка Войки. Сам девушка умывала лицо в нескольких метрах от Дамьена. Паладин стоял на страже и внимательно оглядывался по сторонам, проверяя каждый куст и дерево. Что-то его сильно нервировало и это передавалось Дамьену. Мечнику сейчас бы очень хотелось поверить в удачу и в то, что они сумеют закончить сегодняшний день как надо. Он повернул голову в сторону. Грас о чем-то быстро говорил Кайрону, а тот слушал его в пол-уха, оглядываясь. На старом пеньке сидела Гидра и перебирала стрелы. 

Понадобилось несколько быстрых секунд, чтобы понять их новую ошибку. Стрела пролетела в сантиметре от лица Дамьена, оставила на щеке тонкий порез и угодила в прозрачную воду. Вода не успела окраситься красным, поток воды смыл следы небольшого преступления. Раздался крик паладина, вступившего в бой. Из леса показались самые обычные бандиты, которых можно встретить везде, но почему они напали именно на них? Почему сейчас? Дамьен уже не верил в совпадения, как и в то, что сегодняшний день не повторится. Тяжелый меч рассек воздух, оставляя в нем яркие пятна крови – мечник не собирался сдаваться просто так. Он чувствовал затылком магию Кайрона – он действовал не в полную силу, иначе бы их всех тут уничтожило. Войка быстро оказалась рядом с Дамьеном, готовая защищать тылы и вдвоем они были готовы встретить кого угодно.

Краем глаза мечник увидел паладина, выпускающего внутренности особо настырному разбойнику, а говорят, что паладины добрые и светлые воины – вранье все это. Дамьен сделал новый выпад, разрубая противника на две части – выбор небольшой, либо они нас – либо мы их. Сражаться с такими противниками проще простого – веселая забава и не более того. Теперь Дамьен не сомневался, что это происки чертового леса – разбойников можно было не жалеть, а рубить десятками. Дикий адреналин бурлил в крови воина, и он давал ему выход, не стесняясь применять свои способности в полной мере. 

Меньше чем через час потасовка была окончена. Это нельзя было назвать битвой или удачной схваткой – земля под ногами Дамьена была бурой от пролитой крови. Зелень изумрудной травы поменяла свой цвет на черный. Под его ногами лежали мертвые люди и это не вызывало в нем сожаления – впервые за эти дни он почувствовал себя живым, понял, что еще рано сдаваться и признавать поражение. Он тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как с пальцев стекает чужое тепло и падает на землю. Дамьен бешено улыбнулся, оборачиваясь на Войку, что все это время прикрывала его спину. Вся одежда девушки была в крови, но ее лицо не улыбалось, не выражало радости победы. Ее глаза были направлены в другую сторону, туда, куда мечник неожиданно побоялся смотреть. Девушка была смертельно бледна и не шевелилась, замерев на своем месте восковой неживой фигурой.

Светлые волосы, небрежно убранные в тонкую длинную косу, послушно закрытые зеленые глаза, будто сейчас девушка просто немного устала от долгого и изнурительного путешествия. Сказала, что отдохнет и они поедут дальше, ведь впереди столько всего интересного. На груди Гидры расплывалось отвратительное черное пятно, которое вор пытался безнадежно закрыть своим руками и, кажется, какой-то тряпкой. Грас придерживал девушку в своих руках и что-то безудержно нашептывал. Он поднимал беспомощные глаза на стоящего рядом некроманта. Дамьену показалось, что он о чем-то просил Кайрона – он почувствовал, как имя некроманта слетает с губ вора. Не один и не два раза, а гораздо больше. Кайрон молчал и ничего не предпринимал, не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что не мог. Его магия не всесильна, да и вернуть мертвых с того света без особой оплаты нельзя. Никто из них не будет платить эту цену за другого товарища – некромант просто не позволит. Гидра спала в руках Граса безмятежным и спокойным сном, он гладил ее по светлым волосам, извиняясь за что-то свое, личное. Мечник отвернулся от друзей, чувствуя, как во рту пересохло, и занемел язык. Дышать стало трудно и неприятно. Он опустил глаза вниз. По его ногами вода меняла свой цвет. Из прозрачно-белой она становилась грязно-красной. Бурый цвет тонкими струйками стекал к ногам Дамьена, а затем в воду. В какой-то момент он перестал смотреть на реку. Он перестал замечать, что ее цвет окончательно поменялся и стал темно-бурым. Воздух изменился и стал затхлым и горячим. Дамье чувствовал, как он задыхается.


	10. Chapter 10

Ему не хотелось просыпаться после всего, что было. Ему хотелось остаться в палатке всю жизнь и не видеть окружающего мира. Снаружи опять кричала Войка, наверняка, Грас натворил дел. Дамьен подскочил на месте, выскакивая их палатки в солнечное утро. Как и ожидалось, эти двое вели дебаты у костра, где готовилась еда. Гидра приветственно подняла руку, завидев Дамьена. Мечник почувствовал, как у него к груди что-то защемило и разорвало на части. Он поднял руку, несдержанно открыто улыбаясь светловолосой девушке. Блондинка похлопала зелеными глазами и указала на чашку с едой для Дамьена. Мечник сел рядом с Гидрой и принял еду. На шее у нее по-прежнему висела цепочка с колечком. 

\- А откуда ты ее взяла? 

Вопрос возник сам собой ниоткуда и заставил девушку серьезно задуматься. Прошло не больше минуты, прежде чем она недоуменно пожала плечами и предложила воину рассмотреть кольцо ближе, намереваясь снять с шеи. Дамьен остановил девушку, сказав, что не стоит. А вдруг это оно самое? Оно все это время висело на шее у Гидры, а он не обращал на него внимания. Дамьен был готов стукнуться головой – его осенило совершенно внезапно. Он обернулся, выискивая глазами паладина и некроманта – они беседовали на том же самом месте. Быстро доев, мечник поблагодарил девушку и поспешил к мужчинам. 

Он не дошел до друзей – у него появилась сумашедшая идея. Стоит попытаться, но если у него не выйдет, день начнется сначала. Он же ничего не потеряет? Дамьен поспешил собирать свои вещи и приготовить коня – сегодня он намеревался покончить с этим. Уйти незамеченным ему, конечно не удалось. Дэвариус стоял на страже и выжидающе смотрел на собиравшегося воина. Его лицо, как и прежде ничего не выражало. Знал бы мужчина, как это сильно злило Дамьена. Хотелось увидеть лицо некроманта в новом свете, не ледышку аристократическую, а живого человека. Юноша, видимо, слишком мечтательно смотрел на некроманта и тот заметил это. То, что он сделает немного погодя войдет в историю Хаммерская как самая глупая смерть на свете. 

\- Эй, Гидра! Подойди сюда. – Дамьен позвал молодую девушку к себе. Гидра дала подзатыльник пристающему вору, и поторопилась к мечнику. Воин искренне надеялся, что цвет ее формы больше никогда замарают темные пятна цвета грязной крови. – Одолжишь свою цепочку.

Гидра послушно сняла с шеи тонкую цепочку с кольцом и вложила ее в подставленную руку. Она, как и Кайрон не понимала происходящего, но искренне верила, что мечник поступает правильно. Странно, но правильно. Черный Конь Дамьена дернул блестящей гривой – ему не терпелось броситься в бой, кажется, он был единственным, кто понимал происходящее. Воин похлопал строптивое животное по боку и в одну секунду забрался на коня. Властная рука перехватила поводья жеребца, не давая мечнику возможности шевелится. Кайрон не собирался отпускать этого мальчишку без объяснений – ведь тот знал то, что сам некромант упустил из виду. Воин мысленно перекрестился и помолился всем известным богам, уповая на то, чтобы его не убило огненным шаром после того, что случится. Он перехватил руку, держащую стремена своей рукой. Слегка нагнувшись, он поцеловал бледную руку застывшего некроманта, глаз которого были заморожены – Дамьен был уверен, что пошел обратный отчет. Он отпустил руку некроманта и отсалютовал Гидре, ничем не выдавшей свое удивление. Мечник натянул поводья, приказывая коню гнать вперед во всю прыть. Оборачиваться назад было страшно – юноша не исключал варианта с разверзшейся бездной ада за его спиной. Во всяком случае, пятая точка у него неведомым образом пылала и горела, в переносном своем смысле. 

***

Он скакал вперед, по неизвестному лесу, не разбирая дороги. Солнце над его головой стремительно гасло, а небо заволакивали свинцовые тучи, не предвещающие ничего хорошего. Лес быстро наполнялся запахом свежей грозы и зелени. Небо раскололось надвое, по тучам потекла белая гроза, ударил оглушительный гром и на сухую землю упали первые капли прохладного дождя. Дамьен почувствовал, как лицо обжигают холодные капли летнего дождя. Над его головой играли раскаты грома. Он затормозил лошадь, прекрасно понимая, что при такой погоде далеко он не уедет. О чем он вообще думал, когда уезжал из лагеря? Кто вообще сказал, что дело в этом дурацком кольце, которое он сейчас до боли сжимает в своей руке. На мгновение в его сердце поселилась обида и сомнение. Воин плюнул на все и след с коня, который уже выбился из сил и просто стоял на месте, отказываясь идти по размытой дороге. Дождь уже вовсю хлестал его по лицу, над головой по-прежнему шел грозовой бой. Он попытался потянуть за собой животное, но то упрямо сопротивлялось.

\- Ну, давай, же. – Где-то рядом ударила гроза, и конь встал на дыбы. Дамьен выпустил поводья из рук и отпустил животное восвояси. Теперь он остался совершенно один и неизвестно где. Вся его одежда была насквозь мокрая и тянула его к земле мертвым грузом. Мечник попытался убрать с лица мешающую воду и разглядеть окружающую его обстановку. Рядом что-то или кто-то был. Сквозь пелену дождя он видел мутные огоньки, летающие вокруг него то тут, то там. Мечник не сомневался в том, что это были призраки, которых он видел тогда в лесу и на поляне. – Эй! Эй! 

Дамьен попытался рукой достать огоньки, но все было бес толку – он даже не мог понять достает он до них, или его рука проходит сквозь них. Прятки бы так и продолжались, если бы не внезапно кончившийся дождь. Этот чертов лес, не прекращал издеваться над несчастным мечником. Воин вытер воду с лица и удивленно раскрыл рот – вокруг него действительно летали огоньки. Огоньки, которые являлись призраками, теми самыми, которых они видели в лесу. Эти призраки напали на них и едва не убили, но сейчас они вели себя совершенно по-другому. Светящиеся шарики просто летали вокруг него и ничего не предпринимали, посторонних звуков они так же не издавали. Воина бесила вся эта ситуация – почему нельзя просто сказать, что от него требовалось? Будто услышав его мысли в небе раздался оглушительный треск и все замолкло. Дамьен зажмурился от жутких звуков и замер – вокруг него стояла мертвая тишина. Он открыл глаза – он находился на том же месте, что и раньше. Дождя не было, лес вокруг него был поглощен густой тьмой, под ногами хлюпала грязь после дождя. Не было слышно посторонних звуков, кроме шороха его собственной одежды и затрудненного дыхания. Впереди него маячили исчезающие вдали огоньки.

Мечник спохватился, срываясь на быстрый бег, намереваясь догнать проклятые огоньки. Его совсем не удивил тот факт, что после продолжительного бега он вернулся той самой проклятой поляне и речкой. На стоянке был опустевший лагерь с несколькими палатками, но это были явно не его товарищи. Над костром висел пустой котел, по лагерю были небрежно разбросаны вещи. Дамьен прошел к лагерю, заглядывая в палатки, убеждаясь, что внутри никого и ничего нет. Он заметил несколько раскрытых книг около бывшего костра, воткнутый в землю меч и глубокую чашку для похлебки – самый обычный лагерь и ничего примечательного, кроме того, что он пустой и какой-то заброшенный. Дамьен не обнаружил ничего в самом лагере, его внимание привлекло дерево, к которому они привязывали лошадей. У дерева лежали какие-то тряпки, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшиеся самым банальным скелетом. Скелет оказался весьма старым – мяса и следов гниения на нем было, одежда давно превратилась в ветхое тряпье, а зажатый в костлявой руке меч проржавел насквозь. 

Воин присел около скелета, пытаясь представить какие у того раньше были черты лица и на кого он был похож. На нем не было богатых доспехов или отличительных знаков, он скорее был поход на крестьянина, отправившегося в поход за неизвестностью. Дамьен щелкнул пальцами по железному шлему, что был надет скелету на голову. Шлем издал какой-то короткий жалобный звук и затих. Юноша прошелся глазами по одежде мертвого мечника и заострил взгляд на сжатой руке, в которой виднелся край какой-то бумажки. Брюнет без проблем раскрыл руку мертвеца, доставая из нее находку.

\- Издеваетесь?

В его руке была игровая карта с изображением молодой девушки на берегу реки. У девушки длинные темные волосы ниже поясницы, на ней надело светлое воздушное платье. На изображении девушка не шевелится, зато шевелится вода под ее ногами. Речные волны мягко омывают худые стопы девушки. Дамьен приблизил карту к лицу, всматриваясь в изображение – в руке у нее была зажата тонкая цепочка с колечком. Колечко призывно мерцало в руке девушки, переливалось яркими солнечными бликами, хотя солнца на картине видно не было. Мечник долго всматривался в карту, пока девушка на ней неожиданно не повернула голову в сторону Дамьена. Не несколько секунд их глаза пересеклись. Темноволосая девушка медленно отвернулась от мечника и вернула свой взор на темные воды речки. Она медленно подняла свою худую руку и указала куда-то вперед. Воин задумчиво почесал затылок, поднимая голову и оглядываясь по сторонам – вокруг него по-прежнему была мертвая тишина, лес и все окружение молчало. 

Юноша поднялся на ноги, продолжая держать карту в руках, когда его осенила странная мысль. Он подошел к тихому берегу, заглядывая в темные речные воды – точно такие же, как и на карте. Девушка на карте указывала на эту самую речку, но на что именно она указывала, Дамьен не понимал. Может ему снова попытаться найти то кольцо и сделать что-то с ним? Мечник окунул руки в речную воду и тут же выдернул их – вода была просто ледяная. Он окунул пальцы всего на несколько секунд, а чувствовал так, будто продержал их в воде не меньше часа. Юноша выругался беззвучно, пытаясь немного согреть застывшие пальцы. Все дело в чертовой магии, разве не так? Какое еще может быть объяснение тому, что здесь происходит? Дамьен переборол себя, сжимая зубы и окуная руки в ледяную воду вновь – он пытался нащупать найденное ранее кольцо. 

Воин с криком вынул руки из ледяного ада, содрогаясь всем телом от пробившего его холода. Он абсолютно не чувствовал своих бледных рук, пальца отказывались работать и приходить в себя. Дамьен тяжело дышал, пытаясь справиться с накатившим ужасом и каким-то особенно мерзким страхом. Он посмотрел на черную речную гладь, которую не мог потревожить никто. На воде не было всплесков или других вмешательств – река была мертва, как и все вокруг него. 

Дамьен встал с колен, борясь со своими внутренними страхами. Руки невероятно сильно жгло, будто изнутри в пальцы впивались острые иголки и протыкали тонкие нервы, застревая на поверхности кожи, но, не выходя наружу. Мечник сжал зубы, делая неуверенный шаг вперед. Когда он успел стать таким слабым и беспомощным? Вода мгновенно попала ему под одежду и приняла в свои ледяные объятия. Он сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, не смея останавливаться – стоит ему сказать «нет» и его мучения продлятся чуть дольше, чем это должно быть. Еще несколько шагов вперед и вода закрывает ему грудь. Еще один шаг и воды по горло. Дамьен закрывает глаза, больше не чувствуя тела. Его руки и ноги окончательно онемели и отказались двигаться. Он выдыхает воздух и ныряет в темную воду с головой.


	11. Chapter 11

Дамьен резко очнулся от привычных криков Войки. Он дышал и не чувствовал боли. Мечник сжал руку, чувствуя каждый палец по отдельности. Его больше не сковывал дикий холод и иголок в пальцах не ощущалось. Он повернулся на своем лежбище и сжал руку, почувствовав в ней найденную карту. Значит все еще повторяется? Но, как же его друзья и товарищи? Мечник подскочил на месте, едва не выскочив на улицу как попало. Солнце высоко стояло над их головами и уже ощутимо пекло. Юноша оглянулся по сторонам, сразу выискивая паладина и некроманта – если ничего не изменилось, то они должны уже разговаривать. Но, Дамьен нашел только паладина ухаживающего за своим оружием, Кайрона рядом не было. Неужели получилось? В груди быстро забилось неспокойное сердце.

Мечник повернул голову к костру, где Грас и Войка в привычной манере ругались. Гидра занималась едой и лениво мешала похлебку в котелке. Воин сел рядом с молчаливой девушкой и как можно спокойней принял от нее еду. Сейчас он как никогда чувствовал очень странно – с одной стороны была радость от того, что все в порядке, с другой страх, что все может повториться. Он не боялся нападения призраков или разбойников – в эту минуту все это отошло на задний план. Ему нравилось слушать споры вора и воительницы за спиной, нравилось теплое молчание Гидры и серьезный настрой паладина. Дамьен вынырнул из приятных мыслей – Гидра трогала его за плечо, предлагая добавки.

\- Нет, спасибо.

Юноша искренне улыбнулся блондинке и тепло поблагодарил ее, по-отечески поцеловав в лоб. Он и сам не понимал причину такого поведения, но лицо Граса в этот момент ему очень понравилось. Вор замер скептически и подозрительно уставившись на мечника. Он встал позади Гидры, испытующе смотря на Дамьена. Наверное, вор и сам не понял собственной реакции, но Дамьен прекрасно помнил его реакцию на смерть Гидры – ему бы не хотелось снова все повторить. Мечник оставил Граса в собственном недоумении, а сам направился к речке умываться. Он присел на корточки и зачерпнул руками холодной воды. По лицу и шее пробежала приятная холодная дрожь от речной воды. 

\- Дамьен. - Мечник поднял глаза наверх, чтобы увидеть возвышающегося над ним некроманта. Тот был одет в легкую рубашку и темные штаны с высокими сапогами. Глядя на него Дамьен вспомнил все то, что успел натворить за все эти дни. Благо некромант не помнит этого, иначе бы сейчас воин ходил бы без головы. – Как твое здоровье?

Воин недоуменно захлопал глазами. 

\- Все хорошо…. Спасибо.

\- Ничего не болит? – Мечник почувствовал что-то нехорошее. Когда Кайрон в последний раз спрашивал, не болит ли что-то у воина – это добром не кончилось. И сейчас происходило именно это. Некромант смотрел на юношу добрым взглядом, и это откровенно вводило в ужас и заставляло трястись. Где Дамьен успел оплошать? – О, Грас.

Подошедший Грас не спас ситуацию, а ухудшись ее за несколько секунд. Мгновение и полет в воду нормальный – они с Грасом по колено в воде мокрые и растерянные. Несколько секунд и Кайрон Дэвариус смотрит на Дамьена своим привычным насмешливым взглядом. Несколько секунд для того, чтобы понять, что некромант все прекрасно помнит и никогда не забывает. Несколько секунд, чтобы понять и осознать – жизнь Дамьена скоро превратится в адский котел, и вариться он будет в компании одного знаменитого вора. Несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что Дамьен ни за что не пожалеет о содеянном ранее.

Грас с ругательствами и проклятиями вылезает из холодной воды и идет переодеваться. Дамьен продолжает сидеть в воде и глупо улыбаться. Его улыбка не гаснет, когда в воде что-то сверкает и переливается. Маленькое женское колечко с красным камнем, больше похожим на чистую кровь переливает в солнечном свете удивительными цветами. Мечник поднимается из воды и сжимает проклятое кольцо в руке, чтобы забросить его как можно дальше в реку. Кольцо пролетает достаточное расстояние и одиноко плюхается в середине реки. На его берегу стоит Кайрон и на одной из рук у него висит полотенце. Дамьен торопится на берег, чтобы полотенце не прилетело в лицо.


End file.
